For The Birds
by Jonesn
Summary: Edward didn't see the point. How was this supposed to help him? It was only making it worse. Drabble about an angry Edward and the unsuspecting girl who moves in next door. Complete
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, situations, etc. are the property of their respective owners. No copyright infringement is intended.**

* * *

Beta'd by the wonderfully talented **SUNFLOWER3759. **Mistakes are my own.

* * *

Sand, sand, sand.

Saw, saw, saw.

Glue, glue, glue.

Hammer, hammer, hammer.

Stepping back, he assessed his work.

Crossing his arms, he grumbled under his breath.

All four supporting walls, a different length.

The pointed roof, askew.

The crooked perch, falling off.

"Fuck."

Hours on end, pent up in his rusted garage, and he still couldn't get it right.

He would never get it right.

Pulling his worn red and black plaid flannel over his head, his colorful ink was exposed to no one, which was a shameful waste.

Wiping his brow, he discarded the shirt on the dirt covered floor.

"Fuck."

Hammer, hammer, hammer.

Break, break, break.

Smash, smash, smash.

It didn't matter what his therapist had said, he was never going to be able to build this birdhouse.

* * *

Update tomorrow! Aiming for daily updates! Thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

**D****isclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, situations, etc. are the property of their respective owners. No copyright infringement is intended.**

* * *

**Thank you all for your great reviews! I read and adore each and every one of them :)**

Now, I got excited yesterday, and forgot to do this... *points down*

I would like to take a moment and thank my wonderfully talented beta **SUNFLOWER3759. **She was the inspiration behind this little idea bunny. I told her, I said.. "I need an angry, tattooed E that wears plaid." She tells me, "Write him yourself! And he builds birdhouses!" My response went something like this.. "MY ANGRY E DOES NOT BUILD BIRDHOUSES!" Then, I sat. I stewed. I thought about it. How wrong was I, huh? Mistakes are my own.

* * *

Stilled hammer in hand, he looks down where the poor excuse for a birdhouse lies in pieces.

"Shit."

His artfully tatted skin glistens with the sweat of his exertion.

His breath is shallow and quick, as he grumbles curses towards the mess he's made.

Grabbing at the scattered chunks of wood, he makes sure to forcefully throw them into the nearby trashcan.

He placed it close for good measure.

The result of this venture had been anticipated.

Impatience.

Anger.

Destruction.

He thrived on it.

It made him who he was because it was all he'd ever known.

Regret was something new.

With the last piece of his frustration gone, he hangs his head in defeat.

There was no way he was going to be able to keep this from Dr. Hale.

* * *

Update tomorrow! Thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, situations, etc. are the property of their respective owners. No copyright infringement is intended.**

* * *

Beta'd by the wonderfully talented **SUNFLOWER3759. **Mistakes are my own.

* * *

"How is your project coming along, Edward?" Notepad in hand, Dr. Alice Hale didn't waste any time, that was for sure.

It was as if she knew.

She did know.

He suddenly found himself fascinated with the diplomas, and certifications that hung on her wall.

She sighed.

"What happened with the birdhouse, Edward?"

Just making out her small frame in his periphery, he could see that she was pinching the bridge of her nose.

"I'm not sure the birdhouse is working out." Running a hand over the week old scruff of his jaw, he finally succumbs to eye contact with the good doctor.

"Well, what did you have in mind?" Shrugging, he leans back causing a noisy rub against the leather sofa.

He hated this sofa.

"Don't know, don't care, just not the birdhouse."'

"Edward, you need to find something that helps you control your anger. Do I need to remind you of why you were mandated to attend anger management?"

With a clench of his fists, and a flex of his jaw, he breathes.

"No. You do not."

"Okay well, we're running out of options. But, we could always go back to something you've tried before. Would you like to try a puzzle again?"

"No."

"How about a model car? Would you like to try that again?"

"Huh-uh." Clicking his tongue, he crosses his arms over his chest.

"Ship in a bottle?"

"Nope." Popping the 'P' for effect, he roughly rubs his hands over his face.

She knew better than to bring up the ship in a bottle fiasco, and he was quickly growing tired of her suggestions.

She had just better not mention yoga again.

"Have you given anymore thought about yoga?"

Closing his eyes, he breathes.

In through his nose.

Out of his mouth.

"I'll just stick with the fucking birdhouse."

* * *

Thank you all for your great reviews! Update tomorrow! Thanks for reading!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, situations, etc. are the property of their respective owners. No copyright infringement is intended.**

* * *

Beta'd by the wonderfully talented **SUNFLOWER3759. **Mistakes are my own.

* * *

"Eddie Cullen's in the house!" Emmett knew Edward hated this nickname, but it didn't stop him from using it. And, as much as Edward wanted to punch him in the throat when he heard it, he never did. It was the staple in their relationship.

It made them best friends.

"I'm pretty fucking sure I told you not to call me that." Emmett just smiled a wide, dimpled smile at his moody friend. He had decided a long time ago that he wouldn't have him any other way.

"Oh, Eddie, pull your pretty pink thong out of your ugly ass crack. We've got a long day ahead of us. We've got seven tune-ups coming in." Edward groaned.

He couldn't remember ever thinking about his future, but if he did, he was sure it wouldn't have involved calluses, or chronic oil stains.

But, when you needed a job, you needed a job. And, Edward was a quick study.

Good with his hands.

Usually.

"Look alive, Eddie-boy. First customer of the day." Edward cursed under his breath. He wasn't in the mood to deal with this today.

"Masen? Is that you? Where the fuck have you been, man? I haven't seen you around." Edward just stared at the man who dared bring this up around him. Especially today.

He wasn't in the mood.

"Oh, you didn't hear?" Given Edward's silence, Emmett takes it upon himself to pipe in.

Big mistake.

"Eddie-boy here can't fight anymore. Not for money, not for fun. Nope. Not since he punched that cop."

* * *

**Bella moves in on tomorrows update! I'll pinky promise so you know it's legit. Thanks for reading!**


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, situations, etc. are the property of their respective owners. No copyright infringement is intended.**

* * *

Beta'd by the wonderfully talented **SUNFLOWER3759. **Mistakes are my own.

* * *

Emmett was a dead man.

"Why don't you just go fucking public with my shit, Em!" Edward whisper yells, as he closely follows Emmett to the back of the garage.

He didn't like having his dirty boxer briefs hanging out for everyone to see. And, Emmett, well he just hung his dirtiest pair. Skids and all.

"Oh, calm your tits, negative Nancy. Or should I call you.. moody Masen? "Edward cringes at the use of his alias. Hearing it always put him in a sore mood.

He found it spurred his anger, which helped him in a fight.

He hated that name.

"Whatever. Let's just get this cluster fuck of a day over with. I've got shit to do." By shit, Edward meant build a birdhouse.

He still had to _successfully_ build a birdhouse.

Loosen, loosen, loosen.

Drain, drain, drain.

Oil stain, oil stain, oil stain.

Busted knuckles, busted knuckles, busted knuckles.

It wasn't until the end of a very long day that Edward pulled into his gravel drive. Putting the car in park, he assessed his hands once more.

The stains were still there.

The blood was still there.

They were always still there.

"Fucking cheap tools."

While cursing the cheap knuckle busting tools, Edward didn't notice the set of headlights that were visible from one house over.

And, it wasn't until he got out of his car that he did.

Edward watched as a feminine frame emerged from the medium sized U-haul van. And being that it was dark, he couldn't see her face, but it didn't really matter.

He wasn't interested.

Slamming his door, he got her attention.

And when she waved in acknowledgement, he turned his back.

He didn't have time for pleasantries.

He had a birdhouse to build.

* * *

Thanks for reading!


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, situations, etc. are the property of their respective owners. No copyright infringement is intended.**

* * *

Beta'd by the wonderfully talented **SUNFLOWER3759. **Mistakes are my own.

* * *

Sand, sand, sand.

Saw, saw, saw.

CUT, CUT, CUT!

"Mother! Cock sucker! FUCK!"

Edward was on edge.

He was losing it.

And, he was bleeding.

Badly.

Chucking the unfinished chunk of wood against the wall of his rusted garage, he turned on his heel and headed into the house.

Holding pressure above the wound, he ran it under the bathroom sink to wash away the blood and assess the damage.

Not bad.

It was deep, but he wouldn't need stitches.

Of that much, he was sure.

Being bloodied up and battered had taught him a thing or two about what constitutes a trip to the emergency room.

Dizziness.

Blurred vision.

Vomiting.

The inability to breathe was a big one.

Not some pansy paper cut.

Pulling out his trusty kit, he poured peroxide over the open skin with a flex of his jaw.

Biting his tongue, he let it burn and cleanse.

He always did hate this part.

He hated that with every pop of a bubble, a new sting would surge through the tender, torn flesh.

But, who wouldn't?

"Son of a bitch!"

Usually, Edward could take it like a man, but the pain seemed to be never ending this time.

Maybe the cut was deeper than he thought.

Maybe he was getting soft.

Shaking his head, he closed his eyes, and attempted to focus on something else.

Anything else.

Biting into a big, juicy burger.

Pain.

Downing an ice cold beer.

Pain.

Junk punching Emmett.

Pain.

The feminine figure that seemed to be moving in next door.

He wondered what her deal was. Why was she there?

Old man Banner's place had been empty for years, and for good reason. It was run down. He doubted the plumbing still worked. He was sure the roof would be leaking if not caving in.

The chick was in for a rude awakening.

But, who cared?

It wasn't his problem.

He wasn't interested.

With the pain subsiding, he applied a thin layer of ointment then wrapped his hand with the gauze he had left.

At this rate, he would need more.

But, he wasn't going back out there tonight.

Nope.

No way.

He would clean up the mess in the garage tomorrow.

* * *

Thanks for reading!


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, situations, etc. are the property of their respective owners. No copyright infringement is intended.**

* * *

Beta'd by the wonderfully talented **SUNFLOWER3759. **Mistakes are my own.

* * *

Edward's hand was throbbing when he woke. He had forgotten to take some Motrin before going to bed, and he was paying for it.

"Goddamn."

Grumbling, he rolled out of bed and headed for the bathroom.

After downing two pills and relieving himself, he headed for the garage.

Wood scattered.

Blood everywhere.

Running his hands over his face, he flinched.

"Fuck."

The day after an injury was always the worst.

Ever so carefully, he made his way around the dirt floor.

Picking up pieces of wood.

Covering splatters of blood.

Once that was taken care of, he pulled out a new slab, and got to work.

There was no rest, it would seem, for the wicked.

Sand, sand, sand.

Saw, saw, saw.

Sputter, sputter, sputter.

Dropping everything in hand, Edward stilled to listen.

Surely it wasn't what he thought it was.

Sputter, sputter, sputter.

Click, click, click.

Trudging over to his garage window, he peered out in the direction of the neighboring house.

Sure enough, he saw a set of long legs clad in a pair of tight jeans, hanging over the hood of the dead car.

"Shit."

* * *

You're in for a treat tomorrow! hehe Anyone care to venture a guess? Thanks for reading!


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, situations, etc. are the property of their respective owners. No copyright infringement is intended.**

* * *

Beta'd by the wonderfully talented **SUNFLOWER3759. **Mistakes are my own.

**Thank you for all your great reviews! I read and love each and every one of them! **

**There's your treat.. *points down***

* * *

Edward watched as she poked and prodded.

Pushed and pulled.

She was probably huffing and puffing to boot.

Closing his eyes, he rubbed his hands over his face again, regretting it once more.

"Shit."

This was going to hurt.

Grabbing his tool box and a spare battery, he flung open the garage door with all his might. The loud crack of the screen always made him feel a little bit better.

Stomping across the yard, he zoned in on the ass that was covered in the tight jeans. That seemed to make him feel a little bit better as well.

You see, Edward was an ass man.

"What exactly are you doing?"

Edward's gruff voice startled the girl, and she jumped slightly, turning to face him.

Edward watched as the girl's eyes roamed from his waist, to his chest.

He forgot to put on a shirt.

So sue him.

When he cleared his throat, she brought her attention to his face.

She had pretty brown eyes.

But, what did he care?

He wasn't interested.

"What are you trying to do? Pick and pull until you've completely fucked it up?"

This girl didn't even have any tools, and she could have been hurt.

If she had been, he would be the one to have to deal with it.

He didn't want to have to deal with it.

"Move."

Jerking his head to the side, Edward emphasized his command.

He didn't have time for this.

He had a birdhouse to build.

Dropping the toolbox and battery, he leaned over the hood to make sure she didn't loosen anything important.

Women.

Shaking his head he bent to pick up his socket wrench.

"It's your battery. I'm going to replace it with mine."

The girl watched as he cranked and turned.

The defined muscles underneath his skin flexed and released as he worked. His colorful tattoos moving right along with them.

Even though Edward could be quite abrasive, he was still something to look at.

And, she was looking.

"Uh.. I'm sorry. I didn't catch your name."

Edward kept cranking as he spoke.

"Didn't tell you."

The girl, being thrown off by his behavior, didn't know how to respond but with equal annoyance.

"I know you didn't. So what is it?"

Discarding the old battery, Edward bent to pick up the new one.

He continued to crank as he spoke.

"Edward."

With a final tug on the wrench, he threw it back into his toolbox and shut the hood with a loud bang.

"Well, Edward, I'm Bella."

Bella extended her hand, but Edward didn't take it.

Oil stains.

"Great."

Bending once more to collect his tools and the now useless battery, he turned his back to her and headed in the direction of his garage.

No time for chit chat.

He had things to do.

"Well, thanks for the battery!"

Bella yelled at his large retreating frame.

He answered with a disinterested wave of his injured hand.

* * *

Update tomorrow! Thanks for reading!


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, situations, etc. are the property of their respective owners. No copyright infringement is intended.**

* * *

Beta'd by the wonderfully talented **SUNFLOWER3759. **Mistakes are my own.

* * *

"Are you ready to talk about it, Edward?"

Pen to paper, Dr. Alice Hale looks up from under her glasses.

Her expression, passive.

Her eyes, engaged.

"'Bout what?"

Letting out a loud breath, Edward lays his head against the noisy leather sofa he'd grown to hate.

He knew exactly what.

"About why you're here."

Sitting patiently, Dr. Hale waits.

And waits.

And waits.

And waits.

Closing his eyes, Edward sighs.

"I punched a cop."

"Why did you punch a cop, Edward?"

Edward shrugs.

"He got in the way."

Containing an eye roll, the good doctor digs deeper.

"Why do you fight, Edward?"

Sitting patiently, Dr. Hale waits.

And waits.

And waits.

And waits.

Eyes closed, head back.

He shrugs.

"I'm good at it."

* * *

**I'm probably going to every other day updates.. it just depends how much time I get to write. Thanks for reading!**


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, situations, etc. are the property of their respective owners. No copyright infringement is intended.**

* * *

Beta'd by the wonderfully talented **SUNFLOWER3759. **Mistakes are my own.

* * *

All day long she could hear him.

His growled curses.

Loud crashes.

Incessant banging.

She listened while she unpacked.

While she cleaned.

While she baked.

He was unusual.

Strange and mysterious, that was for sure.

And, call her a masochist.

Call her a fool.

It didn't matter.

Bella Swan wanted to know more.

She wanted to know anything.

Everything.

Something.

Seemingly rough around the edges, he had still helped her.

He had taken care of her.

And, she liked it.

She liked his muscle.

She liked his tattoos.

She liked the way they moved together as he worked.

Yes.

She had liked him.

And, that's why she was taking him these cookies.

* * *

Next update tomorrow, or the day after.. Idk which! Thanks for reading!


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, situations, etc. are the property of their respective owners. No copyright infringement is intended.**

* * *

Beta'd by the wonderfully talented **SUNFLOWER3759. **Mistakes are my own.

* * *

Knock, knock, knock.

_Who the fuck?_

Standing outside his door, she knocked.

Knock, knock, knock.

_Goddammit!_

She could hear his muffled curses from inside.

Knock, knock, knock.

_Jesus Christ! Hold the fuck on!_

She couldn't help the smile that formed on her lips.

He was abrasive.

He was lewd.

He was..

"What the fuck do you want?"

Beautiful.

Bella stared at his bare stomach, his bare chest, his tatted arms.

Yes.

He certainly was beautiful.

And, yes.

Against her better judgment, she liked him.

And, she wanted him to like her.

"I baked you some cookies."

Smiling, she handed him the covered Styrofoam plate.

Scowling, he took it.

"Thanks."

He mumbles.

He had never been good at acceptance.

Sighing, he contemplates doing something he had never contemplated doing before.

Then he does it.

"You want to come in?"

* * *

Update tomorrow or the next! Thanks for reading!


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, situations, etc. are the property of their respective owners. No copyright infringement is intended.**

* * *

Beta'd by the wonderfully talented **SUNFLOWER3759. **Mistakes are my own.

* * *

Mouth agape, Bella hadn't expected to be invited in.

"Uh, yeah. That would be great."

Tatted arm extended, Edward holds the door.

Stepping by, her covered breast nearly grazes his bare chest.

But with a slight shift, he avoids it.

Close call.

And, with the awkward dance they were dancing now over, Bella takes a deep breath.

And, that's when she smells it.

All wood and man.

Eyes fluttering closed, she takes a moment.

A moment to calm her nerves.

He looked good.

He smelled good.

And, briefly she wondered how he tasted.

Good, she was sure.

She wanted to be near him.

She wanted him to be near her.

Always.

And, while it may have scared her, she never wanted to leave this haven of warmth, wood, and man.

This haven of _him._

* * *

**Update tomorrow! Thanks for reading!**


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, situations, etc. are the property of their respective owners. No copyright infringement is intended.**

* * *

Beta'd by the wonderfully talented **SUNFLOWER3759. **Mistakes are my own.

* * *

Edward had never had a girl in his house before.

Check that.

Woman.

Bella was definitely a woman.

He wasn't blind.

He knew she was attractive.

Beautiful, really.

He knew she was sweet.

He knew that she liked him.

Well, his body and it's art for sure.

But, it wasn't what he knew.

It was what he didn't.

Why?

Why did she like him?

Why did she try?

He made it clear he wasn't interested.

Even if it was a blatant lie.

He was damaged.

No good.

She deserved better, this he knew.

He knew from her eyes.

Her smile.

She deserved better.

And, he wasn't it.

He never could be.

He never would be.

Even if he wanted to be.

But, he didn't.

* * *

Update tomorrow or the next. Thanks for reading!


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, situations, etc. are the property of their respective owners. No copyright infringement is intended.**

* * *

Beta'd by the wonderfully talented **SUNFLOWER3759. **Mistakes are my own.

* * *

They stood in silence for what seemed like an eternity.

And, she was beginning to wonder why he had even invited her in.

She had seen a softness in him in that moment.

A kindness.

But, just as it came, it was gone.

And, they were back at square one.

When she opened her mouth to speak, he finally made to move.

As he walked past, she breathed him in once more.

The wood.

The sweat.

The man.

She watched as he searched.

She admired as he bent.

As he stretched.

Blinked as he slammed cupboards and drawers.

"Have you lived here long?"

She asked, from her perch.

"Yeah."

She needed to choose her questions more wisely, it would seem.

"How long?"

Pulling bread from the cupboard, he dropped it with utter disregard onto the counter.

"Sixteen years."

She was quiet for a beat.

"How old are you?"

Stopping briefly, he rolled his shoulders.

"Twenty-eight."

She did the math.

"Where did you move from? Do your parents live close by?"

Blowing out a long breath through his nose, he didn't answer.

Message received.

"What happened to your hand?"

He looked at her then, his lips pressed in a hard line.

"Are you always this nosy?"

* * *

Update tomorrow or the next! Thanks for reading!


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, situations, etc. are the property of their respective owners. No copyright infringement is intended.**

* * *

Beta'd by the wonderfully talented **SUNFLOWER3759. **Mistakes are my own.

**Thank you for all of your wonderful reviews! I read and cherish each and every one! **

* * *

Struck speechless, Bella thought maybe she should leave.

Maybe she should just leave him alone.

But, then she thought, no.

If he wanted her gone, he would have to ask her.

Tell her.

Make her leave.

She had a feeling he wasn't used to being pushed.

Pressed.

Prodded.

That he was used to being left alone.

"Not always. Just when I'm interested."

When the realization of what she's said hits her, she blushes.

And, in his attempt to hide his smirk, he looks down.

"You want one or what?"

Joining him in the kitchen, she now speaks with a timid tone.

"What are you having?"

All of her confidence had been stripped by her bold, impulsive confession.

"Turkey."

She nods.

"Yeah, that would be great. Thanks."

Grunting, he hands her a plate.

Hesitantly, she takes it.

And there they sit, eating in a comfortable silence.

* * *

**If this chap had a face, I think Edward might punch it.. It gave me a lot of trouble. Update tomorrow or the next! Thanks for reading!**


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, situations, etc. are the property of their respective owners. No copyright infringement is intended.**

* * *

Beta'd by the wonderfully talented **SUNFLOWER3759. **Mistakes are my own.

**Thank you for all of your wonderful reviews! I read and cherish each and every one! **

* * *

Tap, tap, tap.

"How have you been faring, Edward? How is your hand?"

Tap, tap, tap.

Dr. Hale taps her pen against her notepad while she studies his face.

His stance.

Something was different.

Something had changed.

"Fine."

Tap, tap, tap.

She hums.

She watches as Edward plays with a loose string hanging from his threadbare flannel.

Yes.

Something had definitely changed.

But, what?

New haircut?

No.

New shampoo?

No.

New shampoo didn't make your eyes twinkle.

Unless you were Dr. Alice Hale.

She had recently purchased Wen, and it was working wonders.

So, what?

What was different?

What had changed?

Pen to lip, she ponders.

"Edward?"

Refusing to meet her all knowing eyes, he grumbles.

"Have you met someone?"

* * *

**You think he'd tell her if he did? Come on, Dr. Hale.. Update tomorrow or the next! Thanks for reading!**


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, situations, etc. are the property of their respective owners. No copyright infringement is intended.**

* * *

Beta'd by the wonderfully talented **SUNFLOWER3759. **Mistakes are my own.

**Thank you for all of your wonderful reviews! I read and cherish each and every one! **

* * *

Saw, saw, saw.

Sand, sand, sand.

Slam.

Fist meeting surface, Edward watches as flakes of wood flitter to cover his workbench.

Turning his head in the direction of the neighboring house, he wipes the tickle from his nose.

Edward hadn't spoken to Bella in a week.

He made sure of it.

And even though he'd never admit it, he missed her.

He missed her smile.

He missed her eyes.

He missed the way she looked at him.

The way she made him feel.

Warm.

Wanted.

Worthy.

Squeezing his eyes shut, he shakes the thoughts away.

With another slam of his fist, he beats the feelings down.

"Fuck."

Dr. Hale was wrong.

He would never be worthy.

Not of happiness.

Not of love.

Not of her.

* * *

Update tomorrow then I'm off to the beach. Maybe a few days before I post another.. Thanks for reading!** Enter the Taste of The Forbidden Contest for a panty wetting good time! One of them is mine. But, I'm not telling.. Link is on my profile!**


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, situations, etc. are the property of their respective owners. No copyright infringement is intended.**

* * *

Beta'd by the wonderfully talented **SUNFLOWER3759. **Mistakes are my own.

**Thank you for all of your wonderful reviews! I read and cherish each and every one! **

* * *

All week long, Bella listened while he worked.

It got to her.

His groaning.

His growling.

His grunting.

It made her long for him.

It made her wonder if he made the same noises in pleasure as he did in pain.

She had made several trips across the shared lawn in an attempt to knock on his door, but she always stopped short.

If he was there, he was always in the garage, and she would stop.

She would place her hand against its rusted wall, and she would listen.

Long.

Wonder.

Why did she want this man who pushed her away at every turn?

Why did it hurt to have this distance between them?

Why?

Why?

Why?

Lost in thought, a loud slam makes her flinch.

With a second, she grabs her chest.

Making her way to the door to check on him, she hears his muffled curse, and stops once more.

He'd made it clear that he didn't want her around.

That he didn't want _her_.

Drawing back an extended arm, she turns away.

Slowly trekking back towards her house, her hand remains over her heart.

The heart that she unwittingly gave him.

The heart that he was unknowingly breaking.

* * *

**Update tomorrow! I'm off to the beach. Maybe a few days before I post another.. Thanks for reading!**


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, situations, etc. are the property of their respective owners. No copyright infringement is intended.**

* * *

Beta'd by the wonderfully talented **SUNFLOWER3759. **Mistakes are my own.

**Thank you for all of your wonderful reviews! I read and cherish each and every one!**

* * *

"You're doing it again, Edward."

Dr. Alice Hale purses her lips as she narrows her eyes.

"What?"

Edward tilts his head as he scratches his scruffy chin.

"Thinking too much."

Leaning back against the hated leather couch, he lets out an exasperated sigh.

"Did you take my advice? Did you ask her out?"

Quirking an eyebrow, Dr. Hale internally crosses her fingers.

Please.

Please.

Please.

"No."

Barely containing a groan, she lets out a slow breath.

"And, why not?"

Shrugging, Edward scratches his scruffy chin once more.

"I don't want to."

Sitting up in her seat, Dr. Hale leans forward.

She had had enough.

"I don't believe you, Edward. I think you do. I think you're just scared. I think you're scared of letting someone love you. And, I want you to tell me why."

With a flare of his nostrils, he talks through gritted teeth.

"You know why."

Leaning back, the good doctor clasps her hands.

Now they were getting somewhere.

"I know facts, Edward. I want you to tell me why."

* * *

**Any theories? Don't know when the next update will be.. Hopefully in a couple of days! My birthday's tomorrow and I'm at the beach! Gah! Thanks for reading!**


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, situations, etc. are the property of their respective owners. No copyright infringement is intended.**

* * *

Beta'd by the wonderfully talented **SUNFLOWER3759. **Mistakes are my own.

**Thank you for all of your wonderful reviews! I read and cherish each and every one!**

* * *

Edward measures twice.

It wasn't something he was used to.

Following the rules.

He was used to going with his gut.

Doing what he wanted.

No, wait..

What he needed.

The instinct.

The drive he had in him.

It was a way to survive, you see.

His first fight was at the tender age of six.

He had fought.

He had won.

And, then he had shared.

Edward wasn't all bad.

No.

Not all of him.

The bad was learned.

But, the good, it was instilled.

Ingrained.

A part of him.

Measuring again, he cuts once, and then steps away.

Inhales.

Exhales.

That was all he would get done today, it would seem.

He was shaken to the core.

He heard her scream.

* * *

My story 'By Your Leave' was the winner of the SMYPContest 2012! I know, I can't believe it either! But, I guess amazing things can happen when you have amazing people backing you! Thank you to my beta **SUNFLOWER3759** for being the best beta ever! Thank you to my pre-reader **FemmeCullen** for being the best pre-reader ever! Thank you to everyone who voted for me! It's a real honor! Everyone did a fantastic job!** So, any new theories on why Eddie-boy is so angry and unworthy? Update Saturday night or Sunday morning! Idk which! Thanks for reading!**


	21. Chapter 21

Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, situations, etc. are the property of their respective owners. No copyright infringement is intended.**

* * *

Beta'd by the wonderfully talented **SUNFLOWER3759. **Mistakes are my own.

**Thank you for all of your wonderful reviews! I read and cherish each and every one!**

* * *

With his heart beating harshly against his chest, he ran.

Panic.

Fear.

Dread.

He felt them all.

Such wasted time.

He would never forgive himself if something happened to her.

He would never forgive himself for not taking a chance.

To hold.

Trust.

Love.

And even though he may not have known how to, he wanted to learn.

He wanted her to teach him.

Sitting on the ground, she held her head in her hands.

"Bella?"

"Bella, are you okay?"

Shoulders shaking, she looked up at him.

She was laughing.

"I'm sorry, Edward."

She spoke, in between endearing snorts.

"I was climbing this stupid ladder and I slipped. I'm fine, really."

With a clench of his large fists and a flex of his sharp jaw, he huffs a shaky breath.

"The ladder isn't what's stupid. Why the fuck are you out here climbing on ladders anyway? Huh? Are you trying to kill yourself?"

Bella stands then, hands on her hips.

She didn't appreciate his tone.

Not today.

"I was just going to clean out the gutters. I hardly think that constitutes being called stupid, Edward. What the hell do you expect? Have you not seen this place? It needs some sprucing up."

Stepping closer, he looks down at her.

She was so small.

So determined.

His fingers twitched to touch her.

But, he refrained.

"You need a man to do these things for you."

Bella's breath quickens with the racing of her heart.

She did need a man for these things.

And.. other things.

Desperately.

She needed him.

"I don't have one."

Stepping around her, their shoulders graze.

Bella closes her eyes, feeling his heat through her thin jacket.

"Hand me those gloves."

* * *

Update tomorrow or the next! Thanks for reading!


	22. Chapter 22

Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, situations, etc. are the property of their respective owners. No copyright infringement is intended.**

* * *

No Beta today. Mistakes are my own. Please forgive them!

**Thank you for all of your wonderful reviews! I read and cherish each and every one!**

* * *

Loose hinges.

Leaking faucets.

Lax electrical wires.

The leaf littered gutters were only the beginning.

Nine AM sharp every morning for a week, Edward knocked on Bella's door.

And every day of that week, Bella would make him breakfast.

Then lunch.

And, then dinner.

They had set themselves into what appeared to be a comfortable routine.

However, on the inside things were anything but.

It was brewing.

It was stewing.

It was.. steaming.

"Hand me that adjustable wrench."

Edward demands, from his place under the kitchen sink.

Bella blindly reaches into his toolbox pulling out what she considered to be whatever he was talking about.

Handing it to him, she eyes the visible trail of hair peeking out from under his low riding jeans.

His worn, white work shirt rode up with every stretch of his colorfully, tatted arms.

She shivers.

Everything about this man, she found desirable.

Delectable.

And so far, devastatingly unobtainable.

Not once, since their shoulders grazed, had he touched her.

Not once, did his stare linger.

That Bella knew of, that is.

* * *

Update tomorrow! Thanks for reading!


	23. Chapter 23

Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, situations, etc. are the property of their respective owners. No copyright infringement is intended.**

* * *

Beta'd by the wonderfully talented **SUNFLOWER3759. **Mistakes are my own.

**Thank you for all of your wonderful reviews! I read and cherish each and every one!**

* * *

"That's a socket wrench. Hand me the big one that looks like it has a mouth."

Finding the behemoth with a mouth, she places it in his waiting hand, making sure the tips of her fingers skim the bare skin of his wrist.

She was getting desperate, poor girl.

She had sniffed him.

She had snuck glances.

And, she had suffered for it all week long.

He acted as if her presence was just that.

A mere presence.

He acted as if she didn't affect him at all.

But, what she didn't know was that Edward was good at hiding.

Hiding his sniffs.

Hiding his glances.

Hiding his suffering.

She had affected him plenty.

"Ah, fuck!"

She watches as a soaked Edward maneuvers himself out from under her kitchen sink.

"Oh wow, what happened?"

Her question goes ignored as she grabs a nearby towel, and turns back toward him.

She gazes with a quiet yearning as he lifts the drenched shirt off of his doused body.

His naked chest glistens under the soft lighting.

Tossing the limp material into the sink, he reaches out for the towel.

Stepping closer, she passes his outstretched arm, placing it against him.

Their only barrier, nothing more than a thin piece of cloth.

"Let me."

* * *

Update tomorrow or the next! Thanks for reading!


	24. Chapter 24

Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, situations, etc. are the property of their respective owners. No copyright infringement is intended.**

* * *

No beta today. Mistakes are my own. Please forgive them!

**Thank you for all of your wonderful reviews! I read and cherish each and every one!**

* * *

Dropping his decorated arm to the side, he stands stock-still.

He doesn't stop her.

He doesn't want to.

He lets her.

Just like she's asked.

Requested.

Demanded.

And with quickened breath, he wonders.

What it would be like.

Skin to skin.

He could feel her.

Heat from her roaming hand sears through the flimsy fabric.

The burn follows as she moves.

Slowly.

Slyly.

Seductively.

He only hopes she can't feel him.

The wild beating of his heart.

With a twinge of his fingers and a lick of his lips, he fights it.

The urge to touch her.

Taste her.

It was a fight he would surely lose, if she only asked.

Anything she asked, he would give to her.

Dropping the towel, she places her bare palm against his naked chest.

"Edward?"

Knock, knock, knock.

* * *

I've even managed to piss myself off with this wicked tease. If you've thrown anything at me at least let me know about it! lol Thanks for reading!


	25. Chapter 25

Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, situations, etc. are the property of their respective owners. No copyright infringement is intended.**

* * *

Beta'd by the wonderfully talented **SUNFLOWER3759. (- Love her! **Mistakes are my own.

**Thank you for all of your wonderful reviews! I read and cherish each and every one!**

* * *

Two in one day? You can thank **ttharman** **; )** This one's for her! Love ya, mean it!

* * *

Bella looks up.

Up into his bottle green eyes.

Her deep brown ones torn.

Questioning.

Answer?

Don't answer?

Either way the moment had been ruined.

The moment she had been waiting for.

The moment she wanted back.

Terrified she would never have it again, she let her touch linger.

Maybe if she willed it.

If she willed it hard enough, maybe..

Knock, knock, knock.

Lowering her gaze, she regretfully removes her hand from his bare chest.

The once feverish temperature of her palm now tepid.

Making a fist, she turns away.

And with excessive force, she opens the door.

"Hey! I'm with Crowley Cable. I'm here to set up your cable and internet."

Stepping aside, she lets the unwanted intruder pass.

She had forgotten that he was coming today.

"Yo, Masen! Haven't seen you down at the club. You scrappin' someplace else now? Too good for us lightweights, Huh?"

Clenching his fist, Edward flexes his jaw.

Inhales.

Exhales.

Growls.

"Newton."

* * *

**Fic Rec**

**Bella's Love**

**by**

**ttharman**

**Go read it! Review it! Love it!**

* * *

**Update tomorrow or the next! Thanks for reading!**


	26. Chapter 26

Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, situations, etc. are the property of their respective owners. No copyright infringement is intended.**

* * *

No beta today. Mistakes are my own. Please forgive them!

**Thank you for all of your wonderful reviews! I read and cherish each and every one!**

* * *

"Is that how you hurt your hand?"

Newton was long gone.

In and out.

Edward made sure of it.

If he hadn't, Newton would have swooped in.

Swooped in on Bella.

Well, he couldn't have her.

"No."

Without looking up from his plate, Edward answers.

This was exactly what he wanted to avoid.

The questions.

The queries.

The quiet judgment.

It was why he kept everyone at a distance.

It was why he tried to keep _her_ at a distance.

"Can I ask how you hurt it?"

Bringing a spoon full of mashed potatoes to his mouth, he stalls.

"I cut it."

Standing, he grabs his empty plate, and proceeds to rinse it off in the sink.

He stiffens when he feels her hands on him.

"Do you still fight?"

Edward shakes he head.

He closes his eyes as she runs her hands down his clad back.

She had regrettably put his shirt in the dryer.

"Why did he call you Masen?"

* * *

**Update tomorrow or the next! Thanks for reading!**


	27. Chapter 27

Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, situations, etc. are the property of their respective owners. No copyright infringement is intended.**

* * *

Beta'd by the wonderfully talented **SUNFLOWER3759. (- Love her! **Mistakes are my own.

**Thank you for all of your wonderful reviews! I read and cherish each and every one!**

* * *

Swallowing thickly, Edward tries to calm his heart.

He could feel it in his ears.

Pumping.

Pulsating.

Pounding.

Should he play it off?

_It's just his alias._

Should he tell her the truth?

_It's his given name._

Bella runs her hands around his narrow waist, and over his taut stomach.

Laying her head against him, she holds him from behind.

Her heat radiates.

It sears.

Swelters.

It spreads.

Warming him.

He didn't deserve it.

He didn't deserve her.

Not her warmth.

Not her tenderness.

Not her affection.

And, she didn't deserve this.

She didn't deserve to suffer his past.

His shortcomings.

His contempt.

"We can't do this."

She tightens her grip.

"Why not?"

Running his hands along her arms, he closes his eyes.

He closes his eyes to what he's about to do.

"You don't want to get involved with me, Bella."

Grasping her wrists, he removes himself from her hold.

He takes a step away from her, but she stubbornly follows.

"Don't tell me what I want."

Fisting a handful of his worn white work shirt, she steps closer.

He wasn't getting away that easily.

Not until he knew how she felt.

She wouldn't be the one to end this.

Whatever this was.

He would have to be.

"I want you, Edward. The good, the bad. I want it all."

Grabbing her wrist once more, he loosens his shirt from her grip.

He's gentle, but firm.

"It doesn't matter what you want."

* * *

Update tomorrow or the next. Thanks for reading!


	28. Chapter 28

Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, situations, etc. are the property of their respective owners. No copyright infringement is intended.**

* * *

No beta today. Mistakes are my own. Please forgive them!

**Thank you for all of your wonderful reviews! I read and cherish each and every one!**

* * *

"Eddie, my man! We missed your miserable mug around here! How was vaca? What did you do?"

Emmett places his elbows on the counter, propping his chin on his clasped hands.

Shuffling through piles of paperwork, Edward avoids his probing stare.

He was up to something.

He knew something.

"Nothing."

Narrowing his eyes, Emmett purses his lips.

"Really?.. Not what I heard."

Dropping the papers on the desk, Edward rubs his stubbled jaw.

He was beyond annoyed.

Agitated.

Not amused.

"What the fuck did you hear?"

Leaning back, Emmett places his clasped hands behind his head.

"I heard you were spending time with your new neighbor. A lot of time."

Furrowing his brow, Edward turns to glare at the over grown oaf.

"And, how the fuck would you know?"

Emmett shrugs.

"Rose."

Edward continues to glare.

"How the fuck would she know?"

Emmett shrugs again.

"She's your sister. She knows these things."

His cheeky grin did nothing to calm Edward's nerves.

"Emmett.."

Through clenched teeth, he warns.

"Okay! Okay! She knows Bella."

Edward's eyes widen.

"How the fuck does she know Bella?"

Emmett scratches his chin.

He didn't want to answer.

"Uh, she used to live here. She moved away with her mom right before.. Uh anyway, her and Rose were friends. "

There was more, Edward could tell.

With a stony expression, he waits.

But, not for long.

Emmett had a loud mouth that, try as he might, he couldn't keep shut.

"Her dad's Charlie Swan. The cop you punched."

* * *

***Gasp* Who saw it coming? ; ) Update tomorrow or the next! Thanks for reading!**


	29. Chapter 29

Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, situations, etc. are the property of their respective owners. No copyright infringement is intended.**

* * *

Beta'd by the wonderfully talented **SUNFLOWER3759. (- Love her! **Mistakes are my own.

**Thank you for all of your wonderful reviews! I read and cherish each and every one!**

* * *

Edward stood staring at the four slabs of wood.

They were taunting.

Teasing.

Tormenting him.

He had cut them a week ago, and hadn't thought of them since.

That week had been good.

Agreeable.

Gratifying.

So much so, that he wanted to go back.

Back to before he had walked out on her.

Back to before he left her thinking she wasn't wanted.

Back to before he knew she was a Swan.

If Edward had been anyone else, he wouldn't have been able to believe his luck.

But as far as luck goes, he didn't have any.

And, he knew this.

Standing.

Staring.

Sulking.

He heard someone pull in next door.

Peering out the garage window, he couldn't believe what he saw.

Fueled by rage, Edward stomps over to the squeaky screen door, flinging it open with a loud crack.

His stride is long and purposeful, as he stalks across the lush lawn.

He needed to mow.

But, he would think about that later.

Right now, he had a persistent pest to deal with.

"Hey! Newton!"

* * *

Oh, that pesty Newton.. **Update tomorrow or the next! Thanks for reading!**


	30. Chapter 30

Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, situations, etc. are the property of their respective owners. No copyright infringement is intended.**

* * *

No beta today. Mistakes are my own. Please forgive them!

**Thank you for all of your wonderful reviews! I read and cherish each and every one!**

* * *

Hearing his roar caused her heart to falter.

She would take him Irritable.

Irritated.

Irate.

Anyway she could have him, she would take him.

She just wanted him near.

Stepping out onto her dilapidated front porch, she stops.

She stiffens.

She's stunned to see Edward towering over the kid he calls 'Newton'.

His stance intimidating.

Threatening.

Terrifying.

His solid chest heaves.

The vibrant ink of his arms accentuated by the strained material of his black shirt.

His ripped jeans hang low and loose around his narrow hips.

And, he's barefoot.

A sight to behold.

Shaking herself out of her stupor, she takes the steps down.

One.

Two.

Three.

And, comes to stand beside him.

She runs her hand down the length of his colorful forearm.

She places her hand in his.

"Edward? What's going on?"

Edward opens his mouth to speak, but nothing comes out.

What was he supposed to say?

He was marking his territory?

No.

She wasn't his to mark.

But, so help him, Newton wasn't going to have her.

Clearing his throat, the 'Newton' kid speaks up.

"I'm just here to let you know who you've been hanging out with, Bella. You see, I heard about why I haven't seen him around. And, I think you ought to know."

* * *

O. m. g. Get outta here, Newton!.. lol Update later today maybe? Show me some love and I'll think about it.. ; ) Thanks for reading!


	31. Chapter 31

Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, situations, etc. are the property of their respective owners. No copyright infringement is intended.**

* * *

Beta'd by the wonderfully talented **SUNFLOWER3759. (- Love her! **Mistakes are my own.

**Thank you for all of your wonderful reviews! I read and cherish each and every one!**

* * *

He tightens his grip on her hand to the point of pain.

Then just as quickly, drops it.

Stepping forward, he's menacing.

Dominating.

All the while honing restraint.

"What are you gonna do _Masen?_ Huh? You gonna punch me like you did Chief Swan?"

Grabbing Newton's jacket, Edward goes to pull him close.

But, Bella places herself between them.

Her body flush with the angry man that she longs for.

Pines for.

Aches for.

With her hands once more against his chest, she feels the rapid rate of his breath.

The powerful pounding of his heart.

The fluid movement of his muscle.

"I think you should go."

She looks to Newton with a fierce glare, and Edward releases his hold.

Newton backs up, tripping along the way.

And with him gone, she turns her attention back.

Back to the docile look on his now fallen face.

He's softened.

Sorry.

He's guilt-ridden.

"Come inside."

He shakes his head, and she fists the tight black material of his shirt.

She refuses to let him go.

"Please."

* * *

**Update tomorrow! Thanks for reading!**


	32. Chapter 32

Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, situations, etc. are the property of their respective owners. No copyright infringement is intended.**

* * *

Beta'd by the wonderfully talented **SUNFLOWER3759. (- Love her! **Mistakes are my own.

**Thank you for all of your wonderful reviews! I read and cherish each and every one!**

* * *

Taking his hand once more, she intertwines their fingers.

This time she concentrates on the sensation.

How it feels to have his hand in hers.

Calming.

Comforting.

Uncomplicated.

Looking down, she couldn't tell which fingers were hers.

They fit so perfectly.

Just right.

"Come on."

Jerking her head, she pulls him along behind her.

Once inside she leans against the closed door, and loosens her grip.

He tightens his.

"So you're the punk that punched Charlie, huh?"

She chuckles lightly.

Edward steps closer, nearly pressing her up against the door.

He didn't find it amusing.

"I'm sorry."

It's loaded.

He's sorry he assaulted her father.

He's sorry he wasn't better at this.

He's sorry he wasn't good enough for her.

Searching her eyes, he sees nothing but understanding.

Reprieve.

Forgiveness.

He saw everything he wanted, but didn't deserve.

Lifting the hand that wasn't entangled with his, she places it against his angular jaw.

The stubble is rough under the soft pads of her fingers.

Rising to the tips of her toes, she places a chaste kiss on his cheek.

Then, the corner of his mouth.

She's so close to tasting him before he pushes her away.

No.

No.

No.

So close.

"I can't."

Reaching past her, he grabs the knob, and turns it.

But, she refuses to budge.

"Please, Bella."

She waits a beat before moving out of his way.

She wasn't above begging herself, but she could wait.

She thought maybe if she gave in to him he would eventually give in to her.

And, she could wait.

But, not for long.

* * *

Update tomorrow or the next! Thanks for reading!


	33. Chapter 33

Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, situations, etc. are the property of their respective owners. No copyright infringement is intended.**

* * *

Beta'd by the wonderfully talented **SUNFLOWER3759. (- Love her! **Mistakes are my own.

**Thank you for all of your wonderful reviews! I read and cherish each and every one!**

* * *

"I didn't work on the birdhouse at all last week."

Dr. Alice Hale nearly fails to hide her surprise.

Edward had never spoken first.

He had never spoken without being spoken to.

"And, why is that?"

She tries her luck.

"I spent the week with Bella. You remember the girl I told you about?"

The good doctor nods, suppressing a cheesy grin.

"And, how did that go?"

She would press for as long as he allowed her to.

She wanted to keep him talking.

"Her dad's the cop I punched."

Edward was the picture of cool and collected.

However, he was anything but.

"Does Bella know?"

He nods.

"And, how did she react?"

He wiggles in the noisy leather sofa.

Lifting a hand, he runs it through his hair.

He lightly tugs on the short ends.

"She was perfect. The way she always is. She even laughed. I don't get it. Shouldn't she hate me? I mean, this should push her away, not bring her closer."

Dr. Hale was elated.

Excited.

Delighted.

She was so happy for him.

"And, have you told her anything else about yourself? Have you talked about your past?"

With a shake of his head, he looks troubled.

Tormented.

Distressed.

"What happened to you was tragic to say the least, Edward. But, you didn't bring all of this on yourself. If you want to be with this girl, which I believe you do, then you need to talk to her. Tell her everything. And then let her decide, not you."

* * *

You tell 'em Doc.. ; ) Update tomorrow or the next! Thanks for reading!


	34. Chapter 34

Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, situations, etc. are the property of their respective owners. No copyright infringement is intended.**

* * *

Beta'd by the wonderfully talented **SUNFLOWER3759. (- Love her! **Mistakes are my own.

**Thank you for all of your wonderful reviews! I read and cherish each and every one!**

* * *

It had been over a week since she last saw him.

She had been a terrible daughter.

He could be eating anything, and probably was.

Hauling the heavy container up the short steps, she knocks on his door.

Knock, knock, knock.

And, he immediately answers.

"Bells! How ya doin' kiddo?"

She smiles.

She liked it when he called her Bells.

She had missed it.

For the better half of sixteen years she had missed it.

"Hey, Dad! I brought you dinner."

He takes the oversized dish, gesturing for her to come in.

And, while they usually would have settled into their comfortable routine of silence, Bella needed to confess.

Come clean.

Proclaim her predicament.

"I've met someone."

Her father looks up mid chew.

"I really like him. I think.. I could possibly love him."

Swallowing thickly, he takes a drink of his trusty Vitamin R.

He needed a hefty dose for this.

"Oh, really? Do I know him?"

She gently nods.

"Well, who is it?"

Looking him in the eye, not once does she falter.

"Edward Cullen."

* * *

O _ O Update tomorrow! Thanks for reading!


	35. Chapter 35

Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, situations, etc. are the property of their respective owners. No copyright infringement is intended.**

* * *

Beta'd by the wonderfully talented **SUNFLOWER3759. (- Love her! **Mistakes are my own.

**Thank you for all of your wonderful reviews! I read and cherish each and every one!**

* * *

Choking and sputtering, Charlie stands.

Towering over his blasphemous daughter.

"That kid's a punk."

He calmly states, pointing his finger.

"He's hardly a kid, Dad."

No.

Edward was definitely not a kid.

He was all man.

Alpha.

Male.

Wiping the spilled beverage from his chin, he shakes his head.

"You don't know him, Bella."

This was true, but it didn't matter.

Not to her.

"I know enough."

Sitting back down, he laughs.

But, there's no humor.

"Did he tell you that he clocked me good? That he spent a night in the county jail, and now has to attend mandatory anger management?"

Bella remained silent.

She would listen, and then he would have to.

He had to know that this wasn't going to change her mind.

Her feelings.

Her heart.

"The kid's been nothing but trouble for the Cullen's ever since they took him in. So no, Bella, I don't think you do know enough."

* * *

Update tomorrow or the next. But, I'm easily swayed for early updates.. I love reviews ; ) Thanks for reading!


	36. Chapter 36

Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, situations, etc. are the property of their respective owners. No copyright infringement is intended.**

* * *

Beta'd by the wonderfully talented **SUNFLOWER3759. (- Love her! **Mistakes are my own.

**Thank you for all of your wonderful reviews! I read and cherish each and every one!**

* * *

Edward was cracking.

Caving.

Giving in.

Little by little, accepting the fact that Bella was changing him.

He almost wanted to tell her.

To let her hold him while he told her.

Almost.

He didn't want her looks of sympathy.

Sadness.

Or pity.

But, he would take her comfort.

Caring.

Kindness.

Her capacity to put him at ease.

Standing in his rusted garage, he held the untouched drink in his hand.

Pouring it out, he let the glass fall to the dirt covered ground with a muted thud.

He barely remembered his mother, and how she held him.

How she loved him and then left him.

He had no memory of his father at all.

At the age of six, he lost them to chance.

A drunk driver had hit them head on.

With no family.

No close friends.

He bounced from foster home to foster home in search of what, he didn't know.

A place to feel safe?

A place to belong?

A place to call home?

He had finally found all those things, and he didn't want to lose them.

He didn't want to lose her.

How do you tell someone that you love that you were starved, beaten, had to fight just to survive?

Flat out?

He didn't know.

Leaving the fallen glass where it lies, he left the garage in search of a phone.

He needed to call Rose.

His sister for all intents and purposes.

He needed to talk to her.

* * *

So we know some more about Edward.. Was it what you thought? Update tomorrow or the next! Thanks for reading!


	37. Chapter 37

Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, situations, etc. are the property of their respective owners. No copyright infringement is intended.**

* * *

Beta'd by the wonderfully talented **SUNFLOWER3759. (- Love her! **Mistakes are my own.

**Thank you for all of your wonderful reviews! I read and cherish each and every one!**

* * *

Her phone rang.

And rang.

And rang.

And rang.

"God dammit."

He knew where she'd be.

But, he couldn't to go there.

He wasn't allowed to go there.

And all the same, he didn't _want_ to go there.

Sighing, he set the phone down.

It rang.

When he answers, he hears her giggling.

She's drunk.

_Fucking fantastic._

"Eddie, you should come down! Oh wait, you can't. That's right."

She giggles some more.

Being of no use to him in this state, he almost hangs up on her.

But, then he hears it.

The tinkling sound of her laughter.

"Is that Bella? Is Bella there with you?"

He knew it was, but he had to ask.

He didn't want her in that sleazy place.

The place where he couldn't be.

Wasn't allowed to be.

Didn't want to be.

"Yeah! She's talking to Newton, so she can't come to the phone right now. Looks like you missed your chance big _brother." _

Instead of her incessant giggling, he hears shuffling.

Shuffling, and then Emmett's big, booming, baritone voice.

"Eddie dude, your girl is wasted. You need to get down here, take her home, and make this right. And, now. Newton's swooping in."

* * *

Update tomorrow or the next! Thanks for reading!


	38. Chapter 38

Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, situations, etc. are the property of their respective owners. No copyright infringement is intended.**

* * *

Beta'd by the wonderfully talented **SUNFLOWER3759. (- Love her! **Mistakes are my own.

**Thank you for all of your wonderful reviews! I read and cherish each and every one!**

* * *

Pulling up to Last Round, he sits in the idling car.

His palms are sweating.

His knees are weak.

He wasn't supposed to be here.

It was all part of the deal, you see.

Carlisle Cullen was prestigious.

No.

_Is_ prestigious.

Prominent.

Pronounced.

And, imposing.

A well respected man that was hindered by his only store-bought son.

There would be no more fighting.

There would be no more fuss.

Edward was to apologize.

Attend anger management.

And lastly, stay away from this establishment.

Where the altercation occurred.

Where he punched Charlie Swan.

Where the man's daughter currently tempts him.

How ironic.

Cutting the engine, he opens the car door.

Stepping out, he slams it shut.

Of course he was going to go in.

He had to go in.

He had to go claim what was his.

* * *

Update tomorrow or the next! Unless I'm overwhelmed by the response this gets, then it will be sooner.. lol Thanks for reading!


	39. Chapter 39

Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, situations, etc. are the property of their respective owners. No copyright infringement is intended.**

* * *

Beta'd by the wonderfully talented **SUNFLOWER3759. (- Love her! **Mistakes are my own.

**Thank you for all of your wonderful reviews! I read and cherish each and every one!**

* * *

He walks in with purpose.

A point.

He had a plan.

A plot.

Get in.

Get the girl.

Get out.

Easy enough.

His hand on the handle, he takes deep, calming breaths.

In.

Out.

In.

Out.

It wasn't helping.

Ripping the door open, he steps inside.

The blaring music bothers his ears.

The dimmed lighting, veils his vision.

The ring was nowhere in sight, but he knew where it could be found.

And, if you had enough for a purse bid, you could find it too.

Flashes of that fretful night flood his mind as he scans the room.

The fight was fair.

But, his opponent thought differently.

He felt shorted

Suckered.

Swindled.

He was sore.

And, Edward never backed down when provoked.

Spotting her, he stalks across the room.

His glare set on the back of Newton's head.

Coming up behind him, he taps him on the shoulder.

Tap.

Tap.

Tap.

When Newton turns, his eyes go wide.

"Move."

Edward orders.

He listens.

He knew better not to.

Then taking his rightful place in front of her, he looks her in her drooping eyes.

"We're leaving."

* * *

Mmm mmm mmm, bossy E is back! Update tomorrow or the next! Thanks for reading!

Purse bid- The initial step in arranging a boxing match.


	40. Chapter 40

Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, situations, etc. are the property of their respective owners. No copyright infringement is intended.**

* * *

No Beta. Mistakes are my own, please forgive them.

**Thank you for all of your wonderful reviews! I read and cherish each and every one!**

* * *

"Oh yeah? And, what if I don't want to?"

Bella stands defiantly.

Disobediently.

She was daring him.

She was drunk.

Stepping closer, he bends at the knees.

Grabbing her upper thighs, he hoists her over his shoulder.

He wasn't asking a question.

He wasn't playing a game.

They were leaving.

And, they were leaving now.

Dangling over his backside, she has a nice view.

So, she doesn't fight.

She doesn't want to.

She wanted this.

She had asked for it.

And, she knew it.

He carries her across the bar.

Through the open door.

And, out into the dark, dewy night.

Only letting her down to place her safely in the car.

"I hope you're happy."

He doesn't know why he said it.

But, he said it nonetheless.

Scooting close, she lifts his arm to rest across her shoulders.

She nestles into him.

"I am."

* * *

I absolutely adore you all that review! You make writing gratifying. You make me giddy. Gleeful. I grin. Now, I want to hear from all the rest of you too! If you guys want a second chapter today, leave me a review, and tell me so! Thank you for reading!


	41. Chapter 41

Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, situations, etc. are the property of their respective owners. No copyright infringement is intended.**

* * *

Beta'd by the wonderfully talented **SUNFLOWER3759. (- Love her! **Mistakes are my own.

**Thank you for all of your wonderful reviews! I read and cherish each and every one!**

* * *

The ride home is interesting.

Intriguing.

Intimate.

Placing her hand on his knee, she runs it along his inner thigh.

His heart races.

His breath quickens.

But, she stops short of where she wants to be.

Where he wants her to be.

Though he'd never admit it.

No.

Not tonight.

Not while she's drunk.

Reveling in his heat, she can hardly contain her lust.

Her longing.

Her lingering touches.

She wanted to crawl inside him.

Live there.

All too soon, they pull into the drive.

He helps her from the car.

And, accompanies her into the house.

Propping her against the counter, he pours her a drink.

Water.

"Why don't you want me?"

He nearly drops the glass.

"What?"

He asks.

Even though he had heard her.

"You heard me."

Stepping in front of her, he hands her the drink.

She takes it.

His now empty hands come to either side of her.

Against the counter.

Caging her in.

"What makes you think that?"

His voice is rough.

Ragged.

Raw.

Taking a sip, she sets the glass down.

She shrugs.

"Why won't you kiss me?"

It's barely a whisper.

He feels her hands run over his taut stomach.

His broad chest.

He doesn't answer.

He gulps.

Fisting his worn for wear flannel, she pulls him close.

So close.

"Kiss me."

* * *

Update tomorrow or the next! Thanks for reading!


	42. Chapter 42

Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, situations, etc. are the property of their respective owners. No copyright infringement is intended.**

* * *

No Beta today.Mistakes are my own.

**Thank you for all of your wonderful reviews! I read and cherish each and every one!**

* * *

"Please."

She begs.

She wasn't above it.

She wasn't above begging for it.

For him.

For his mouth.

His submission.

He lightly runs his hands along her arms.

Over her shoulders.

To the hollow of her neck.

Where he fingers the exposed skin.

Her heart hastens.

Please.

Please.

Please.

Kiss her.

Kiss her.

Kiss her.

She wants him to.

His heady breath fans out over her.

It's exhilarating.

Intoxicating.

Entirely overwhelming.

Eyes fluttering shut, she waits.

She would wait here forever.

For him.

His surrender.

To her.

Then ever so tenderly, he rests his lips against her temple.

* * *

Gah! Well, at least she got to feel his lips, right? You guys almost didn't get this today, but I pulled it off cause I love ya! Update tomorrow or the next! Thanks for reading!


	43. Chapter 43

Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, situations, etc. are the property of their respective owners. No copyright infringement is intended.**

* * *

No Beta today. Mistakes are my own.

**Thank you for all of your wonderful reviews! I read and cherish each and every one!**

* * *

She basks in the feel of his lips against her.

Warm.

Smooth.

Moist.

She savors it.

Even though it isn't what she meant.

She savors it.

"You're a tease."

He huffs a laugh.

His breath is heady.

Hypnotizing.

Hot on her skin.

"You're drunk."

Subtly, she shakes her head.

While his lips remain in place.

Against her.

Her skin.

Where they should be.

Are supposed to be.

Always.

"I'm not that drunk."

He huffs another laugh.

Pulling away from her.

But, she tightens her grip.

"You're still drunk."

Her lower lip protrudes.

She pules.

She pouts.

She whimpers.

Yes.

She's drunk.

"Don't leave. Stay with me."

* * *

So, you think he's going to stay? I am moving this week.. So I may not be updating everyday, but I'll try, so stick with me. Thanks for reading!


	44. Chapter 44

Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, situations, etc. are the property of their respective owners. No copyright infringement is intended.**

* * *

Beta'd by the wonderfully talented **SUNFLOWER3759. (- Love her! **Mistakes are my own.

**Thank you for all of your wonderful reviews! I read and cherish each and every one!**

* * *

Taking his hand, she intertwines their fitted fingers.

It wasn't a question.

She wasn't giving him a choice.

And without a fight, he follows where she leads.

Her room.

Silent.

Shy.

Still, he stands.

Wondering.

Waiting.

Watching as she turns away.

Lifting her silken shirt over her head, she bares her naked back to him.

His stomach flips.

His fingers twitch.

His mouth turns dry.

He wants to touch her.

Take her.

Tear off the sleep shirt that she's now putting on.

"Do you always sleep in jeans and a tee shirt?"

He clears his thirsty throat.

Unsure of what to say.

How to act.

Where to put his hands.

So, he crosses them over his chest.

"No."

He rumbles.

His voice thick with lust.

Longing.

Animalistic need.

"So, show me."

She says, peeling off her skin tight jeans.

Crawling under the covers she reaches out for him.

"Show me what you wear to bed."

* * *

Have any of you ever had to work as hard as Bella to get a boy in your bed? I want to hear from you! Thanks for reading!


	45. Chapter 45

Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, situations, etc. are the property of their respective owners. No copyright infringement is intended.**

* * *

Beta'd by the wonderfully talented **SUNFLOWER3759. (- Love her! **Mistakes are my own.

**Thank you for all of your wonderful reviews! I read and cherish each and every one!**

* * *

Slowly he undoes the buttons of his faded, red and black flannel.

She watches his nimble fingers work.

Shaking the rugged garment off of his shoulders, he discards it onto the floor.

And then grabs the hem of his tight white tee.

Hesitantly he pulls it up and over his head, adding it to the heap.

She takes him in.

His chiseled chest.

His apt abdomen.

The way his fluid muscles form the V of his svelte waist.

God, he was beautiful.

Brawny.

Well- built.

Her breath catches as his hands cover the buckle of his pants.

She didn't think he would actually do it.

Go this far.

She licks her lips as he unfastens them.

She swallows thickly as he pushes them down.

Her heart flutters as he stands.

Bundled in nothing but black boxer briefs.

His forearms hang at his sides.

Their bright hue enhanced by the dark fabric that covers him.

Pulling back the sheet she pats the place beside her.

She inspects him as he crawls into the bed.

The movement of his massive muscles.

How the poetic pictures come to life on his skin.

She wanted to know about them.

She wanted him to tell her.

To trust her with the tales.

Completely.

Scooting closer, she comes to rest in the crook of his arm.

She runs her hand over the dermal drawings.

"Tell me about them."

* * *

Anybody have tattoos? Tell me about them.. I'm moving so updates may not come daily, but I'll try just for you ; ) Go check out the Taste of the Forbidden Contest**! **Full of panty ruiners, that place. And one of them is mine, but I'm not telling.. The link is on my profile. Thanks for reading!


	46. Chapter 46

Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, situations, etc. are the property of their respective owners. No copyright infringement is intended.**

* * *

Beta'd by the wonderfully talented **SUNFLOWER3759. (- Love her! **Mistakes are my own.

**Thank you for all of your wonderful reviews! I read and cherish each and every one!**

* * *

Tell her about them.

Tell her.

Don't tell her.

Tell her.

To tell her about them.

Is to tell her about him.

The broken.

Bereaving.

Absent man that they were engraved into.

Tell her.

Don't tell her.

Tell her.

"Pick one."

She points to the red faced clock.

The one with no hands.

It was the first he ever got.

"It was my first. I got it the day I turned sixteen."

He chuckles, remembering that momentous milestone.

Carlisle was livid.

But, that was half the allure.

"What does it mean? Why did you get it? I want to know."

She encourages.

Her finger ringing the round, florid figure.

But, she shouldn't.

The pain.

The punishment.

The oppression.

She doesn't want to know.

And.

He doesn't want to tell her.

But, he will.

"It was the moment time stopped."

* * *

What do you think he means? I want to hear your interpretations. Thanks for reading!


	47. Chapter 47

Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, situations, etc. are the property of their respective owners. No copyright infringement is intended.**

* * *

Beta'd by the wonderfully talented **SUNFLOWER3759. (- Love her! **Mistakes are my own.

**Thank you for all of your wonderful reviews! I read and cherish each and every one!**

* * *

He wanted to honor them.

But, didn't know how.

He was clouded.

Conflicted.

Full of contention.

However, it wasn't their fault that they had to leave him.

"My parents were killed in a car accident when I was six. The clock represents their death, and it has no hands because I don't know what time they died. I chose the color red because it evokes extreme emotion; it's angry."

Bella cuddles closer.

Looking up at him with concern.

"I'm sorry."

She whispers the words.

And, he tightens his hold.

Placing his lips against her head, he kisses her contently.

"Pick another."

* * *

He breaks my heart. Thanks for reading and reviewing


	48. Chapter 48

Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, situations, etc. are the property of their respective owners. No copyright infringement is intended.**

* * *

Beta'd by the wonderfully talented **SUNFLOWER3759. (- Love her! **Mistakes are my own.

**Thank you for all of your wonderful reviews! I read and cherish each and every one!**

* * *

She points to the clock's counter.

The second of his etched endeavors.

A pristine pocket watch.

Surrounded by a sea of striking hues.

Its fresh face shines.

A joyful yellow.

The hands sit on the ten and two.

He smiles.

Although it's tight.

"The Cullen's were the ones that found me. They adopted me; took me in when I just turned twelve. And, after I was told that I had twenty-four hours to pack my things; that I was going to a new home to stay for good, I checked the time."

"Ten-o-two?"

He nods, giving her side a soothing squeeze.

"Ten-o-two."

* * *

**In Mates, m**y entry for the Taste of the Forbidden contest won **Most tantalizing lemon/Hottest dirty talk/Most panywetting Edward/ 3rd place public vote, Judge's honorable mention and I was SexiLexiCullen's Favorite! I'm** honored, astounded, really! A big **THANK YOU** to all who voted for me!


	49. Chapter 49

Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, situations, etc. are the property of their respective owners. No copyright infringement is intended.**

* * *

Beta'd by the wonderfully talented **SUNFLOWER3759. (- Love her! **Mistakes are my own.

**Thank you for all of your wonderful reviews! I read and cherish each and every one!**

Early update! You may not get one tomorrow..

* * *

"I don't like this, Bella. Not one bit."

Charlie Swan berates his one and only daughter.

The one and only who was sure to put him in an early grave.

"Dad."

Crossing her arms, she taps her foot.

Tap.

Tap.

Tap.

"The punk punched me, Bella! You really expect me to sit down and have a civil dinner with him? Is he even capable of that?"

Pursing her lips, she remains silent.

Tap.

Tap.

Tapping her foot.

She wants this to happen.

This needs to happen.

It's going to happen.

Whether he likes it or not.

Sighing, the chastised Chief Swan caves in.

"I want lasagna. And, your _boyfriend _better just keep his fists away from my face."

* * *

May not be an update tomorrow.. :( But, maybe there will :) Thanks for reading!


	50. Chapter 50

Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, situations, etc. are the property of their respective owners. No copyright infringement is intended.**

* * *

Beta'd by the wonderfully talented **SUNFLOWER3759. (- Love her! **Mistakes are my own.

**Thank you for all of your wonderful reviews! I read and cherish each and every one!**

* * *

Two weeks.

They had two great.

Gainful.

Glorious weeks.

And, she was grateful.

Grateful that he was opening up.

Giving in.

Growing.

With her.

For her.

And, maybe just a little for him too.

Every night he stripped down to his skivvies.

Slithered into her bed.

Where he somehow avoided touching her.

Yet.

He held her.

And, yes.

Their legs would rub together.

Occasionally wrapping around each other.

But, he never really _touched_ her.

When would he?

What was he waiting for?

Why was he torturing her this way?

Maybe it was the dinner.

She had mentioned it the day after he divulged the deepest part of him.

Maybe she should have waited.

Waited until they were stronger.

Stable.

More secure in their relationship.

But, she didn't.

She wanted him.

Needed him.

She loves him.

She didn't want it to come with a price.

She wanted it to be acknowledged.

Accepted.

Embraced by everyone she loves.

Including her father.

Especially her father.

"Thank you for doing this."

Edward runs his hand through her soft, shiny hair.

Just at the nape of her neck.

He places his reassuring lips against her forehead.

"Anything for you."

* * *

I just love these two! What do you say, you want another update later today? Let me hear you.. Thanks for reading!


	51. Chapter 51

Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, situations, etc. are the property of their respective owners. No copyright infringement is intended.**

* * *

**Birdward hit 1,000 REVIEWS today! I'm baffled, beside myself, I can't believe it! ****Thank you for all of your wonderful reviews! You made this possible and I love you for it! I read and cherish each and every one!**

I dedicate this fic to my wonderfully talented beta **SUNFLOWER3759. **If I had been able to sleep on that fateful day; if she hadn't given me this crazy, funny idea for an angry Edward that builds birdhouses; if I would have fought her like I usually do then Birdward would not exist.. I love her and I'm so thankful for her! Let's all give our thanks to**SUNFLOWER3759**! Mistakes are my own.

* * *

Knock, knock, knock.

Bella timidly knocks on the door.

On the outside, she looks normal.

Neutral.

Not a worry in the world.

But, on the inside.

She has a case of the nervous nellies.

Rubbing the small of her back.

Edward knows.

He can feel her.

And, takes pity.

Inside, he himself was in a fretful fright.

But, he stays strong.

Strong for her.

Anything for her.

Just like he said.

Anything.

They both right rigid, as the chief rips open the door.

"You two planning on standing out here all day? Come on, I'm hungry."

Gesturing, he moves back.

He grunts as they walk inside.

Silence fills the small space.

Until Edward extends his hand.

The same hand.

"Thank you for having me."

* * *

Here we go! Update tomorrow or the next.. I start my new job tomorrow, but I'll try to get it out in the morning. Thanks for reading!


	52. Chapter 52

Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, situations, etc. are the property of their respective owners. No copyright infringement is intended.**

* * *

Beta'd by the wonderfully talented **SUNFLOWER3759. (- Love her! **Mistakes are my own.

**Thank you for all of your wonderful reviews! I read and cherish each and every one!**

* * *

The chief leers.

Turning away, he shakes his head.

If the punk thought he was going to shake _that_ hand, he had another thing coming.

Nope.

Nuh-uh.

Not going to happen.

Not today.

Not any day.

Never.

Only slightly stunned, Edward drops his arm.

It suddenly seemed heavy.

He knew he shouldn't have come.

He knew this was a bad idea.

That Bella's father would never accept him.

He knew.

"He'll come around, you'll see."

His contracted muscles relax under Bella's touch.

And, he nods.

Even though he knows it's not true.

"Let's eat. Get this over with."

Bella's mouth drops at her father's words.

They were hurtful.

Harmful.

Filled with hate.

And, she didn't know him in that moment.

"You need to apologize."

Looking him dead in the eye, she's reprimanding.

Resolute.

Seeing red.

Because.

She's right.

"Apologize? Apologize for what? If anything you should be thanking me for letting you see him, for letting him into this house. I only agreed to this because you asked me, Bella. You never said I had to like it."

Setting down the lasagna, she leans across the kitchen table.

"Apologize and mean it, or we're leaving."

* * *

Mind numbing orientations suck! I may be able to update tomorrow night! Thanks for reading!


	53. Chapter 53

Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, situations, etc. are the property of their respective owners. No copyright infringement is intended.**

* * *

Beta'd by the wonderfully talented **SUNFLOWER3759. (- Love her! **Mistakes are my own.

**Thank you for all of your wonderful reviews! I read and cherish each and every one!**

* * *

Stubborn to the point of stupidity, the Chief stands his ground.

"It's how I feel, Bella. I'm not going to apologize for how I feel."

Straightening, Bella grabs Edward's hand.

It's sweaty.

Shaking.

Squeezing it, she offers her support.

"I love him, Dad, and I'm not going to apologize for how I feel either. If you don't accept him then you don't accept me."

Pulling Edward along, she heads for the door.

Her father makes no move to stop them as they leave.

"Let me drive you."

Edward offers.

Urges.

Insists.

Nodding, she climbs over the passenger seat and into the middle.

Where she snuggles up to him.

The ride home is noiseless.

Soundless.

Silent.

Safe.

She observes him as his eyes stay focused on the dark road.

He shows no signs of anger.

Agitation.

Or annoyance.

No signs of sadness.

Sorrow.

Or distress.

And, where she expects to see the tell-tale strain of his jaw, she finds it slack.

Pulling up to the house, Bella follows him out the driver's side door.

Grabbing his hand, she refuses to let him go untouched.

Then side by side, they take the stairs.

One.

Two.

Three.

Edward steps behind her as she searches for the key.

Wrapping his arms around her waist, he holds her close.

"You love me?"

His chest flush with her back, she feels the deep rumble of his question.

Key forgotten, she closes her eyes.

She leans into him.

"Yes."

* * *

***FIC REC***

**Illusion of Innocence**

**by**

**Ttharman**

**Labret piercing and colorful tattoo sleeves.. Need I say more?**

**Read it! Review it! Love it!**

**It was written just for me!**

**Thank you, bb! Love you, mean it!**

* * *

**Update tomorrow or the next! Thanks for reading!**


	54. Chapter 54

Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, situations, etc. are the property of their respective owners. No copyright infringement is intended.**

* * *

Beta'd by the wonderfully talented **SUNFLOWER3759. (- Love her! **Mistakes are my own.

**Thank you for all of your wonderful reviews! I read and cherish each and every one!**

* * *

"Say it."

He whispers, and she stiffens.

Lowering his head to the dip of her neck, he takes a deep breath.

He breathes her in.

Deeply.

"I love you."

It's breathy with need.

Nervousness.

Intense emotion.

And before she knows it, she's turned in his arms.

Pressed up against the hard, wooden door.

"Say it again."

His darkened green eyes beg.

They plead.

"I lo-."

His mouth crashes to hers.

Fisting his flannelled chest, she pulls him impossibly closer.

Lips.

Tongue.

Teeth.

And, moans.

He consumes her.

Body.

Mind.

Heart.

And, soul.

All that she is.

All that she'll ever be.

Is his.

All of her.

Is his.

* * *

Thanks for reading!


	55. Chapter 55

Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, situations, etc. are the property of their respective owners. No copyright infringement is intended.**

* * *

Beta'd by the wonderfully talented **SUNFLOWER3759. (- Love her! **Mistakes are my own.

**Thank you for all of your wonderful reviews! I read and cherish each and every one!**

* * *

Sand, sand, sand.

Saw, saw, saw.

Glue, glue, glue.

Hammer, hammer, hammer.

Setting down the potentially destructive tools, he leans against his workbench.

He takes a deep breath.

In.

Out.

Days.

Hours.

Minutes of miraculous kisses.

That's all he would give her.

All he would let himself have.

Part of him was holding back, and he didn't know why.

No.

That's not really true.

He knew.

He knew going further could ruin things.

Especially if not done right.

Not that he knew how to do anything right.

However.

He did know how to do them wrong.

"_When you find a girl, I want you to bring her home, Edward. We'll want to meet her."_

That's what his mother had said.

Now, Edward, he had found plenty of girls.

But, he knew what she meant.

When he found _the_ girl.

Wiping the sweat with the sleeve of his forever faded flannel, he looks in the direction of the neighboring house.

Where he found her.

_The _girl.

The one.

Shaking the distracting ideation from his head, he makes a decision.

Then gets back to work.

He is going to take her.

To meet his parents.

Even though she already knows them, he's going to introduce her.

As his girl.

_The _girl.

The one.

* * *

D'awww.. Thanks for reading!


	56. Chapter 56

Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, situations, etc. are the property of their respective owners. No copyright infringement is intended.**

* * *

Beta'd by the wonderfully talented **SUNFLOWER3759. (- Love her! **Mistakes are my own.

**Thank you for all of your wonderful reviews! I read and cherish each and every one!**

* * *

Edward fidgets.

Fiddles.

Focusing anywhere, but on the site before him.

His mother had been hugging Bella off and on for the better half of an hour.

And, he was starting to feel uncomfortable.

"I'm sorry."

Finally letting go, Esme wipes her blotched, blurry eyes.

"I'm just so happy."

She smiles through her tears.

"Carlisle, isn't this great? Just perfect?"

With a raise of his brow, Carlisle leans forward.

Grabbing his low ball, he throws it back.

Then clears his throat.

"Does the Chief know about this?"

Avoiding eye contact, Edward twirls a tattered thread.

He nods.

Carlisle sighs.

"And, how's he feel about it?"

He's livid.

Relentless.

Loathes the very ground Edward walks on.

Looking over at Bella, Edward doesn't know what to say.

But, she does.

"He knows how I feel, and that's all that matters."

* * *

Thanks for reading!


	57. Chapter 57

Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, situations, etc. are the property of their respective owners. No copyright infringement is intended.**

* * *

Beta'd by the wonderfully talented **SUNFLOWER3759. (- Love her! **Mistakes are my own.

**Thank you for all of your wonderful reviews! I read and cherish each and every one!**

* * *

Distracted.

Distrait.

Dr. Alice Hale is desperate to ask about Bella.

"How is your project coming along, Edward?"

Biting the end of her pen, she stays strong.

Sticking to the task at hand.

Progress.

Patience.

Composure.

She needs to help him achieve them.

Not chat him up with water cooler gossip.

"All four walls are up, and they're all the same length. The tricky part will be the roof."

Edward smirks.

Sniggers.

Smiles.

He actually smiles.

"That's great, Edward. You seem to be making real progress."

_Check one._

"Yeah. It just takes a little bit of patience. I'm getting there."

The good doctor contains a squeal.

Slowly, she nods her head.

_Check two._

"I've noticed that I don't feel as angry, and I can control what anger I have. I think the birdhouse is really helping."

Dr. Hale beams.

She tries not to bounce in her seat.

_Check three._

"This is fantastic, Edward. You're making such great strides. How are things going with Bella?"

* * *

We'll be coming to a close soon. Just maybe a handful of chaps left to write. I might shed a tear when it's all said and done. Thanks for reading!


	58. Chapter 58

Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, situations, etc. are the property of their respective owners. No copyright infringement is intended.**

* * *

Beta'd by the wonderfully talented **SUNFLOWER3759. (- Love her! **Mistakes are my own.

**Thank you for all of your wonderful reviews! I read and cherish each and every one!**

* * *

Edward purges himself.

Letting the good doctor see all that he was.

Is.

Could be.

Wants to be.

Leaving her office, he feels lighter than he ever has.

And as soon as he gets home, he follows his heart.

Putting aside his fear.

His folly.

His foolish doubt.

He takes the steady stairs, with a spring in his step.

When Bella opens her door to him, he kisses her soft and sweet.

Pulling away, he doesn't go far.

He rests his forehead on hers.

No stumble.

No stutter.

He asks her with certainty.

"Will you marry me?"

* * *

**Who squealed? lol Thanks for reading!**


	59. Chapter 59

Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, situations, etc. are the property of their respective owners. No copyright infringement is intended.**

* * *

Beta'd by the wonderfully talented **SUNFLOWER3759. (- Love her! **Mistakes are my own.

**Thank you for all of your wonderful reviews! I read and cherish each and every one!**

* * *

Marry him?

Had she heard him right?

Bella's eyes seek his.

Finding confidence.

Courage.

Conviction.

But, the longer she keeps her answer to herself.

The quicker it turns to query.

"I don't have a ring, but I can pick up a few extra shifts at the garage. I'll get you one."

Bella's eyes prickle.

Filling to the rims.

She shakes her head.

"I don't need a ring. I just need you. Only you."

Wrapping her arms around his neck, she pulls him closer.

Pressing her soft, warm mouth to his.

Tears trailing down her cherubic cheeks.

She answers him.

"Yes."

_Kiss._

"Yes."

_Kiss._

"Of course I'll marry you."

_Kiss._

* * *

**I think I'll give you chapter 60 later today, yes? Thanks for reading!**


	60. Chapter 60

Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, situations, etc. are the property of their respective owners. No copyright infringement is intended.**

* * *

Beta'd by the wonderfully talented **SUNFLOWER3759. (- Love her! **Mistakes are my own.

**Thank you for all of your wonderful reviews! I read and cherish each and every one!**

* * *

Their kiss slowly starts to simmer.

As his tongue slides smoothly along hers.

Soft and sweet turns to hard and deep.

And when he pulls away, she's panting.

"Edward, please."

She rubs against him.

Running her hands under the hem of his shirt.

He shivers, letting her lift it over his head.

His hands tangle in her hair as she licks.

Nips.

Grazes her lips along his chest.

Down his stomach.

Where she drops to her knees.

He stops her when she reaches for his pants.

"Please, Edward. I want to."

Looking up at him, she unhooks the button.

Lowering the zipper, she kisses him over thin white cotton.

"Don't you want me to?"

* * *

*Clears throat* So, yeah.. Thanks for reading!


	61. Chapter 61

Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, situations, etc. are the property of their respective owners. No copyright infringement is intended.**

* * *

Beta'd by the wonderfully talented **SUNFLOWER3759. (- Love her! **Mistakes are my own.

**Thank you for all of your wonderful reviews! I read and cherish each and every one!**

* * *

Yes.

Edward wants her to.

He wants it so bad he can't think.

Speak.

See straight.

Eyelids drooping, he watches.

Watches as her fragile fingers dip under the waistband of his binding briefs.

He grips the edge of the counter as she pulls them down.

Hissing once he's free.

"F-uh.. Oh, God."

He groans out.

As her moistened mouth covers him.

Wrapped in her warmth, he forgets himself.

Placing his hand on the back of her head.

He thrusts roughly.

And she moans, in what he thinks is protest.

Releasing her, he plans to apologize.

But, he's speechless as she stops.

Placing his hands back where they were.

"Show me. Show me what you want. What you need."

She likes it.

Loves it.

She wants him to get lost in it.

The pleasure that she's giving him.

He runs a hand through her hair, lifting her to her feet.

Covering her mouth with his, he pulls her against him.

Then he guides her.

Leads her to the bedroom.

Where he'll show her.

What he wants.

What he needs.

* * *

Yeah, you lead her back there, and you show her.. ;) Thanks for reading!


	62. Chapter 62

Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, situations, etc. are the property of their respective owners. No copyright infringement is intended.**

* * *

Beta'd by the wonderfully talented **SUNFLOWER3759. (- Love her! **Mistakes are my own.

**Thank you for all of your wonderful reviews! I read and cherish each and every one!**

* * *

He wants _her._

Needs _her._

Lifting her dress, his hands skim her skin.

They're rough with wear and hard labor.

She shivers.

Kissing down her neck.

Her chest.

He ignites a new flame in the pit of her stomach.

His mouth on her body feels different.

Dizzying.

Riveting.

She feels lightheaded.

As he lowers her panties.

Slowly lying her down, he hovers over her.

He places himself between her spread legs as she caresses his jaw.

Eyes open, he kisses her softly.

And whispers.

"I love you."

Filling her fully.

Overwhelmed by the fire.

The frenzy.

The intensity.

They both cry out.

And, he stills.

Staggered by the sensation.

Love.

Longing.

Lust.

He had battled with them for so long.

That letting go, and folding was empyreal.

Ethereal.

Almost spiritual.

"You're so beautiful."

Showering her with his devotion, he starts to move.

"I want you."

_Thrust._

"Need you."

_Thrust._

"Always."

_Thrust._

"Forever."

_Thrust._

Lost in him.

His praise.

His poesy.

This passion.

She moans and mewls.

Quieting only when it hits her.

The tingle.

And, she trembles.

He watches as her mouth opens.

Enthralled.

Enveloped.

Immersed in each other, they both fall.

Coming undone together.

Forever.

Always.

* * *

I hope I did them justice... For those of you who are interested, I'm working on Part 2 of **In Mates**. I don't know when it will be completed, so just watch out for it. Thanks for reading!


	63. Chapter 63

Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, situations, etc. are the property of their respective owners. No copyright infringement is intended.**

* * *

Beta'd by the wonderfully talented **SUNFLOWER3759. (- Love her! **Mistakes are my own.

**Thank you for all of your wonderful reviews! I read and cherish each and every one!**

* * *

Stepping out into the dewy dawn of the day, Edward stretches.

Taking in a deep breath, he feels her warm arms wrap around him.

He groans as her fingers follow his tufted trail.

Down.

Down.

Down.

Grabbing her hand, he raises it to his mouth.

Letting his lips linger.

"I'm going to be in the garage for awhile."

She pouts.

Though, she doesn't make him privy.

"Okay. If you're not back by twelve, I'll bring you lunch. How does that sound?"

Turning, he faces her.

Bending, he embraces her.

She really is too good for him.

But, he'll never let her go.

Never.

Ever.

"That sounds great."

Kissing her good, he releases his grasp.

And, grudgingly makes his way across the growing, green grass.

He needs to mow.

But, that will have to wait.

He has a birdhouse to fabricate.

To finalize.

To finish.

* * *

We're dwindling down, down, down... ;) Almost at the end. I'll let you know when we're there. Thanks for reading!


	64. Chapter 64

Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, situations, etc. are the property of their respective owners. No copyright infringement is intended.**

* * *

Beta'd by the wonderfully talented **SUNFLOWER3759. (- Love her! **Mistakes are my own.

**Thank you for all of your wonderful reviews! I read and cherish each and every one!**

* * *

Saw, saw, saw.

Sand, sand, sand.

Glue, glue, glue.

Knock, knock, knock.

Confused, Edward sets the hammer aside.

Curious, he looks around for a clock.

How long had he been at it?

Knock, knock, knock.

Wiping the sweat with his favored red and black flannel.

He opens the creaking screen door.

And, his smile dims.

"Can I come in?"

Silently swearing, Edward swings the door wide.

"Sure."

Once inside, he shrouds himself with his shabby shirt.

He doubts his guest's appreciation for garish grain.

Tawdry tats didn't seem like the Chief's taste.

Then again, it could just be him.

Edward.

The punk who punched him.

The kid that made off with his dignity.

And, his daughter.

"I owe you an apology."

Clearing his throat, the Chief continues.

"Your father came to speak with me. He explained a lot of things. Shed a lot of light on your past behavior. And, I can respect a man that works to right his wrongs."

He holds out his hand, and Edward assuredly shakes it.

Relief rolling off of him.

"Now that's settled, what's this ruckus you were making before?"

Spying over Edward's shoulder, he sees tired tools.

All surrounding the standing walls in need a solid roof.

"You ever heard of a miter saw, Son?"

Edward's heart stutters.

Stalls.

And, then soars with the endearment.

To anyone else it would have seemed subtle.

But, to him it was substantial.

Significant.

So very meaningful.

Rubbing the back of his neck, he laughs through his nose.

"Uh yeah, just can't afford one."

Charlie nods in understanding.

"Well, if this can wait till tomorrow, I'll bring mine over. We'll have this done in no time."

* * *

Update tomorrow, I think.. I might even finish it up. I don't know how I feel about that. Thanks for reading!


	65. Chapter 65

Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, situations, etc. are the property of their respective owners. No copyright infringement is intended.**

* * *

Beta'd by the wonderfully talented **SUNFLOWER3759. (- Love her! **Mistakes are my own.

**Thank you for all of your wonderful reviews! I read and cherish each and every one!**

* * *

True to his word, Charlie Swan is back bright and early.

Teaching.

Training.

Telling Edward what to do.

And, how to do it right.

"Now, it all depends on the bird you have in mind, Son."

Scratching his head, Edward shrugs his shoulders.

He just wanted to build this birdhouse to build it.

To prove that he could.

Control.

Containment.

Curbing his emotions.

He was in need of learning how to keep himself in check.

All of this nit-picking.

Nay-saying.

And, nonessential detail.

It was for the birds.

Pun intended.

"If you're going to do something, you need to do it right. Else there's no point in doing it at all."

Edward nods because the Chief has a point.

He needs to heed his advice.

Taking a deep breath.

He slowly lets it out.

"I asked Bella to marry me, and she said yes. I know I should have asked you first, but I'm pretty sure you would've said no. And, I love your daughter, Sir. I love Bella so much that it hurts. I just couldn't take no for an answer. But, I'm asking now. Do I have your blessing?"

* * *

D'awww.. Just love him! Thanks for reading!


	66. Chapter 66

Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, situations, etc. are the property of their respective owners. No copyright infringement is intended.**

* * *

Beta'd by the wonderfully talented **SUNFLOWER3759. (- Love her! **Mistakes are my own.

**Thank you for all of your wonderful reviews! I read and cherish each and every one!**

* * *

With a raise of his brow, Charlie smoothens his stache.

That wasn't what he was expecting.

And, it wasn't what he had meant.

He just wanted to know which bird he had in mind for the birdhouse.

Slowly sauntering over, he places an unsettling slap on Edward's back.

"If Bella said yes, then that's all you need, Son. But, if it makes you feel better, you have my blessing."

And that was that.

Picking up the jigsaw, he hands it over.

Putting an end to their pensive conversation.

"The Washington state bird is the Goldfinch. It's pretty small. One and a half inches should do the trick."

Smirking, Edward marks the measurements.

And, sets to sawing.

Shaping a perfectly circular threshold for their shelter.

Once it's polished, he pastes on the perch.

The last and final piece.

And, they step out.

Leaving it to set.

"Have you thought about where you're going to hang it?"

* * *

So close to the end! I'm squeezing every last drop! Anybody make banners? Anybody interested in making a banner for this if I find the pics? I want something with a birdhouse.. lol Thanks for reading!


	67. Chapter 67

Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, situations, etc. are the property of their respective owners. No copyright infringement is intended.**

* * *

Beta'd by the wonderfully talented **SUNFLOWER3759. (- Love her! **Mistakes are my own.

**Thank you for all of your wonderful reviews! I read and cherish each and every one!**

* * *

Thank you **Discordia** and **Drowning In Temptations** for each making me a beautiful banner! One with an angry, flannel wearing Edward! One with a roughed up Edward! Both with a beautiful birdhouse and a Goldfinch to go along with it! I flailed in frenzy over both of them! Flove, flove, flove them! You can see them on my FB page **Jonesn fanfiction**.

* * *

He scrimped.

He saved.

Steadily worked his fingers to the bone.

And still, all he could afford was the band.

Not even the subtlest of solitaires.

And, she didn't mind.

She even told him so.

She missed him.

His presence.

She'd rather feel his able arms wrapped around her.

Than steely silver circling her finger.

But, he chose not to listen.

Instead fiddling away his frustrations.

Under the hood of this fossilized Ford.

"Edward Dear, are you available for lunch?"

Lifting his head long enough to decline, he's deterred.

"I won't take no for an answer."

Esme, his mother, she was insistent.

Always has been.

Always will be.

There was no point in arguing.

"Sure. Just let me wash up."

She takes him home.

Fixes him tomato soup and grilled cheese.

A customary comfort of sorts.

"I'm so proud of you, Sweetie. I know an unfortunate thing had to happen to get you where you are today, but otherwise, I don't know if you would have sought help on your own. You seem so different, so content; happy. And Bella, I just love her. I always have. She and Rose were so close growing up. And, I can't help but wonder how different everything would have been if she hadn't moved away right before we brought you home."

Searching her oversized purse, she pulls out an old-fashioned felt box.

"I want you to have this. Rose wouldn't dare wear it. You know how she prefers diamonds."

She snickers.

Then sniffs.

She silently cries.

As she sets the cerulean sapphire in the center of his hand.

It's simple.

It's perfect.

It's beautiful.

It's.

It's.

"It's Bella."

* * *

Update tomorrow.. Thanks for reading!


	68. Chapter 68

Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, situations, etc. are the property of their respective owners. No copyright infringement is intended.**

* * *

Beta'd by the wonderfully talented **SUNFLOWER3759. (- Love her! **Mistakes are my own.

**Thank you for all of your wonderful reviews! I read and cherish each and every one!**

Thank you **Cullenstwimistress **for making me a fantastic banner using the swoon worthy Jordan Catalano's flannel shirt. I love, love, love it and him ; ) No wonder I couldn't get panty pushing out of my head long enough to write this chap. And, that's why I included it. ; ) Enjoy!

* * *

Edward is nervous.

More nervous than he has ever been.

No fist.

Foe.

Or fight.

Posed as overwhelming as this occasion.

He had asked her twice.

Once on a whim.

Now on bended knee.

And, she had yet to say anything.

This second time.

She only cries.

And cries.

And cries.

And cries.

Slipping it on her finger.

He stands.

Wrapping his arms around her.

"It's beautiful."

Yes.

Beautiful.

Simple.

Perfect.

Her.

"Thank you."

She kisses his neck.

His jaw.

His cheek.

His lips.

"I love it."

Lost in her love.

Her thanks.

Her mouth.

He lifts her onto the counter.

And, she gasps with gaiety.

He's never seemed so eager.

"Does this mean no more overtime?"

He laughs against her bare chest.

The rumble sends a rush between her thighs.

She sighs.

Sliding his jeans.

His briefs.

Down his legs.

With her feet.

Pushing her panties to the side.

He seamlessly slips into her.

And, easily brings them to the brink.

He watches as she mewls.

Moans.

Moves.

Melts under his touch.

His teasing.

His sweet, sweet torture.

"Please."

She begs.

Empowering him with her pleads.

Pulling her close.

He applies just enough pressure.

To push them to their peak.

Both panting.

Placated.

And, pleased.

They lazily lean on each other.

While they calm.

And, catch their breath.

It had been much too long.

"No more overtime."

* * *

I probably won't update for a day or two :( Thanks for reading!


	69. Chapter 69

Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, situations, etc. are the property of their respective owners. No copyright infringement is intended.**

* * *

Beta'd by the wonderfully talented **SUNFLOWER3759. (- Love her! **Mistakes are my own.

**Thank you for all of your wonderful reviews! I read and cherish each and every one!**

* * *

The Autumn leaves have altered in an array of coruscating colors.

Enkindled by the brightest star in the October sky.

Apricot.

Canary.

And, crimson.

All forming the footpath she follows on bare feet.

Her ivory, eyelet dress sways in the soothing breeze.

An Heliopsis hides in her long, hazel hued hair.

He admires her as she approaches.

Her beauty.

It blinds.

As it blooms.

Bringing him to the brim of tears.

As he takes her hand in his.

Together they voice their vows.

Profess their promises.

Share a solemn oath of fidelity.

With friends.

Family.

Fond loved ones.

Rosalie smiles softly from beside Bella.

Emmett returns it from where he stands as best man.

Renee, Bella's mother, clutches Charlie's hand.

Swallowing down a sob.

While Esme wordlessly weeps on Carlisle supporting shoulder.

And, there in the back.

Surrounded by plush perennials and pumpkins.

Sits Dr. Alice Hale.

Below the bowing branch where the bothersome birdhouse bides.

* * *

Update in the next couple of days.. might be the last. :) :( I'm terribly torn over terminating this. Thanks for reading!


	70. Chapter 70

Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, situations, etc. are the property of their respective owners. No copyright infringement is intended.**

* * *

Beta'd by the wonderfully talented **SUNFLOWER3759. (- Love her! **Mistakes are my own.

**Thank you for all of your wonderful reviews! I read and cherish each and every one!**

* * *

Commencement carries on with a kiss.

Lips.

Tongues.

Caress.

Conveying so much more than they are.

Devotion.

Affirmation.

Completion.

Speaking without words.

This kiss has a voice.

It says forever.

For always.

I love you.

I do.

Hand in hand.

They take to the lovely, leaf laid aisle.

Gleefully grinning as they pass each guest.

Filiations are flowing freely.

Hands are sturdily shaken.

Faces covered in cake.

They cackle.

She's not upset when icing slips.

Dirtying the ivory, eyelet of her dress.

And, after the awkward father-daughter dance.

She watches him work the crowd.

He's shed the jet-black jacket.

Unbuttoned his top two buttons.

Atop his loosened tie.

Lust fills her.

As he pushes up his stark white sleeves.

He summons her.

With the sensual saturation.

On the surface of his skin.

"Do you think they'd miss us?"

She whispers.

Wrapping her arms around his waist.

She feels his fingers furl.

Tangling in her tresses.

"Who?"

"I don't see anybody else here, Bella."

"Just you."

* * *

*lip quivers* Two more, I think. Then it's done, done, done. Thanks for reading!


	71. Chapter 71

Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, situations, etc. are the property of their respective owners. No copyright infringement is intended.**

* * *

Beta'd by the wonderfully talented **SUNFLOWER3759. (- Love her! **Mistakes are my own.

**Thank you for all of your wonderful reviews! I read and cherish each and every one!**

* * *

**This is it. We've reached the end, but not really.**

**The end is the beginning is the end.**

**Now, I'm going to go listen to Smashing Pumpkins while you guys read.. and review. **

**; )**

* * *

No one notices.

At least, they don't let on.

No knocks.

No phone calls.

They're completely.

Utterly.

Entirely alone.

"I was lost without you."

His whispers sweep across her skin.

Breaking

Mending

Filling her heart.

Making it bleed.

"You're my sun, my moon, the stars in my sky."

She flushes with his words.

Flames flourish.

As his hands feel.

Forage.

Not once fumbling.

"My everything."

Her throat tingles.

"My entirety."

It tightens.

"All that exists in my world."

Sating sweet agony.

She lets the tears fall.

He kisses.

Caresses.

Coaxing more out of her.

"I love you-I love you-I love you."

She rambles.

Writhing under the weight of his worship.

He's her vassal.

He serves her.

He tells her this.

In so many ways.

Into the night.

The early morning.

The rest of their lives.

Together.

Forever.

Always.

* * *

**I loved, loved, loved writing this for you, for me, for us. Thank you for being so good to it. Now, who thinks they deserve an epilogue? Thank you, thank you, thank you for reading!**


	72. Chapter 72

Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, situations, etc. are the property of their respective owners. No copyright infringement is intended.**

* * *

I want to say thank you to the wonderfully talented **SUNFLOWER3759! **We truly collaborated on this last and final chapter. She's my inspiration; gives me the push I need to turn crap into gold, and I love her for it! Mistakes are my own.

**Thank you for all of your wonderful reviews! I read and cherish each and every one! I love you guys so much!**

* * *

**Epilogue**

* * *

Pulling the slobber covered finger from his mouth, he points it toward the harboring tree.

"Daddy! Daddy! Is'a bird! See?"

The mindful, little man shouts.

Causing Edward to snicker.

Ever astute.

Alert.

And, attentive.

That was Sam.

The third of their three.

Bending, Edward lifts him up and over his head.

Sitting him on his shoulders.

"Yeah Buddy, that's a bird. Do you know what color it is?"

Edward asks.

Looking up, as his little man leans down.

Turning both of their smiles.

Into frowns.

"Ellow!"

Sam bellows.

Squirming to be put on the ground.

He runs toward Seth, and Paul.

Laughing.

The flannel covered brothers.

All play and horse around.

Edward watches as his boys act like, well, boys.

Before Bella comes into view.

Flustered.

Flummoxed.

Edward fumes.

"Didn't the doctor say she doesn't want you on your feet?"

Taking the steps.

Two at a time.

He tends to her.

His piety.

His passion.

His very pregnant wife.

Fearing for her well-being.

And.

Their fourth.

Bouncing.

Baby.

Boy.

Smiling.

She strokes his stubble.

Trying to soothe his unease.

As he places his hands on her swollen stomach.

Nothing she says.

Or does.

Can appease.

"I can walk from the bed to the door, Edward. I'll be okay."

She assures.

Closing his eyes, he kisses her hair.

Breathes her in.

Before.

Lifting her in his covered, colorful arms.

Leaping.

Loping.

The boys laugh loudly.

As they follow.

Their impassioned.

Peculiar.

Proud parents inside.

Gathering their snacks.

And toys.

They enclose.

Encase.

Encompass their mother.

Immersing themselves.

In her mesmerizing beauty.

And.

There they all sit.

This flourishing family of six.

With.

Giggles and wiggles.

Shining pine green.

And.

Bark brown eyes.

Chortling cherubic cheeks.

Under hair of crimson and umber.

They swap snug hugs and sticky kisses.

Sharing.

Showing.

Showering their love over one another.

And never.

Not in a millennium.

Not in a million years.

Did Edward ever suppose.

Presume.

Surmise.

That he could ever be.

Endlessly.

Continually.

So fortunately blessed.

Or feel.

So unbelievably belonging.

As this.

* * *

**FTB**

**The extent.**

**The entire narrative.**

**The End.**

* * *

Thank you so very much for reading!


End file.
